Heart Hotel
by MissDbzMedabots
Summary: -complete: short fic, AU, JinxJulia.- When the owner of cafe Heart Hotel dies, waitress Julia takes over. Nothing is fine, however, as she gets threatened by a bunch of criminals. Out of nowhere, a handsome man comes to her rescue. What will happen?
1. A Prince Has Come

**Author****'s note: this story is going to be a short one, AU, JinxJulia.  
**

'**thoughts'**

"**speech"**

_**stressed words**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but**** I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Heart Hotel**

**A Prince Has Come**

It was a beautiful, slightly chilly mid-summer evening in Japan.

The sun had set a while ago, meshes of dark red and dark blue decorating the sky, although dark clouds threatened to pour some rain.

A certain man was headed for his all-time favourite café, down in the streets of Odaiba in Tokyo.

In older times, the café used to be part of the Heart Hotel. When the hotel had to be demolished in 2006, the café was saved by owner Leslie Tanaka, who decided not to give the café any other name than Heart Hotel.

It had started raining ever so lightly as the man approached the café with the familiar heart-shaped windows and the red door.

When Jin entered the café, he wasn't greeted as usual. Frowning, he looked over to the bar where 3 men were talking with a waitress. But the talking didn't seem friendly at all.

"You better cough up the cash right now, Chang, or else!" One of the men snarled.

Jin had quietly approached the bar.

"Or else, what?"

The 3 men turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. The waitress' eyes widened.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Jin asked the one who looked like the leader of the bunch.

The tall man was wearing an expensive looking suit, and sunglasses. He stepped closer to Jin and lowered the glasses with one hand, revealing emotionless gray eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you, punk," came a smoke-filled voice.

The leader put back his sunglasses, then turned at the waitress momentarily.

"Next time, Chang. Next time…"

The men then took off and slammed the door on the way out, the bells hanging above the door ringing loudly. Jin turned and saw them get in a car and take off.

When he turned back, he finally saw the young woman who he supposed had been threatened by the men who just departed.

She looked like a woman in her early twenties. She had rich brown hair, which she wore in a ponytail and her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, like chocolate. She seemed to be gazing into nothing, as her petite body trembled visibly.

"Are you okay?" Jin asked, startling the young woman.

"Uh," she blinked, picking up a menu from the counter, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, sir. As you can see there are no other customers at the moment, so feel free to sit wherever you'd like."

Jin smiled lightly. "Alright, well, how about I'd sit here at the bar?"

The waitress' eyes widened. "Um… of course, sir, but the space might be a little small…" she started, eying Jin's suitcase, assuming he was going to work on something.

Brown eyes followed her gaze down to his own suitcase as Jin laughed kindly.

"Oh no, no. I'm not gonna be working tonight. The past month I've been on a business trip to Osaka and well, I worked so hard lately that I decided tonight's gonna be a relaxing evening," he smiled, pearl white teeth showing.

The waitress blushed slightly, as the customer smiled at her so warmly. She handed him the menu, which he gladly took.

"Thank you!" he said, quickly opening the menu and peeking around the delicious beverages and meals.

The young woman looked at the customer, happily flipping through the menu, looking for something delicious. He was talking to himself a bit, as well; pondering if he should go for the cinnamon or vanilla coffee this time, or as always, for the café special. Maybe he was doing it unconsciously, but to Julia it was cute nonetheless.

Other than cute, the man was also incredibly handsome. Spiky raven-black hair, with thick but silky bangs in front of the most beautiful pair of brown eyes Julia ever looked in to. Next to that, he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, and dark jeans, with neatly polished shoes. He looked like a business man, a gorgeous business man with broad shoulders, and graceful hands…

"Excuse me?"

Julia snapped out of her daydream and blinked. She had probably been staring at her only customer for a while now. She blushed furiously, looking down at her skirt.

"S-sorry, I was a little distracted," she apologised, looking up slowly, only to meet the man's gaze.

He smiled charmingly. "No problem, happens to all of us. I'll have the café special! Took me a while to decide, but, it's just so good, I can't resist!"

Julia smiled and nodded. "Coming right up."

* * *

Jin had been fondly sipping his delicious coffee and peeking around the eerily quiet café. Where was Leslie anyway? Why was it so quiet here? Sure, Jin had been on a business trip for a month, but Leslie was always here, and there were always some customers…

The waitress was doing some dishes, her face focused on the plate in her hands. She scrubbed it effectively, cleaning it in no time, placing it in a dry-rack. She worked effectively, wasting no time.

Her concentrated expression was somehow beautiful to Jin. Yeah, this young woman had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She looked strong and confident, and very capable of hard work. But she had looked so frail earlier…

Jin just had to know what happened.

"Um… excuse me… can I ask you something?"

The waitress immediately looked up from her work and put the plate she was holding down. "Of course, sir."

The man ran a hand through his raven black hair, as if he was thinking about how to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Earlier… when those men were here… you seemed awfully bothered, almost frightened," he started, as Julia looked away.

"Well, I…"

"What happened?"

The woman bit her lower lip. "Those men barged in here, saying they wanted money… when I said I didn't know what they were talking about, they got angry and threatened to kill me."

Dark brows knitted together in an angry frown as Jin listened to the waitress' story.

"Why did they want money?"

Julia sighed.

"Apparently, the former owner of the café had borrowed money from these men to save the café. Lately, with the economy being so bad, the number of customers had decreased and the café was in financial distress. When Mr. Tanaka passed away, I took over here, not knowing about the debts the café was in," she explained.

Jin was shocked. Leslie had died?!

"Leslie died?!" He exclaimed.

The woman nodded slowly. "Yes… died in a terrible car accident, they say, but I don't believe it. They even said that he had been under the influence of some drug…! Mr. Tanaka might have been of age, but he was a good driver and he was certainly not using any drugs…" she trailed off.

"I think it was a set up," she said finally.

Jin said nothing for a while, silently grieving for his old friend Leslie, with whom he had always enjoyed drinking a cup of coffee and having a good laugh after work.

"Those men," he started lowly. "I bet they are guilty of this crime," he balled his fist angrily.

"Leslie…" he mumbled.

Julia saw the regret flash across the customer's face.

"Did you know Mr. Tanaka very well?"

Jin half smiled at the young woman. "Yeah… I used to come here after work, before my big business trip, everyday, and we would drink coffee together and have a laugh. He was a good man… I know he loved this café more than life itself."

Julia followed the man's gaze as he peeked around the small café, taking in the furniture, the black stools with the ruby-red cushions, the cosy marble tables, the slightly sparkling tiles on the floor… the unique arts that Leslie hung on the white walls.

She nodded.

"Indeed… you know, about two weeks before Mr. Tanaka died, I came here for the first time, looking for a job. He immediately said the café wasn't running so greatly at that moment, and said my work here might be of a short period. I still agreed because I didn't have any money," she explained quietly, before meeting her customer's eye once more.

"He hired me and then told me to promise him something. 'If anything happens to me,' he said, 'you must take over the café, no matter what'. Because he loved this place so much," she smiled, brushing a stray lock out of her face, then resting her hands on the bar.

"So… here I am," she shrugged lightly. "I just hope those creeps won't come back here…"

Jin placed his hands on top of the woman's, making her look up at him suddenly.

"I love this place just as much as you do, and Leslie did. You don't have to be afraid, because if they come back, I will be here to protect you and your café," he spoke gently, looking the woman straight in the eye.

His big, warm hands on top of hers, and the gentleness of his voice, the sincerity in his eyes made her feel relieved and happy, but most of all hopeful.

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, Mr.…?"

"Jin Kazama. Please call me Jin," he smiled. "And you are?"

Julia glanced down at her uniform, realising she had forgotten to put on her name tag. She smiled shyly.

"I forgot my name tag. Sorry. My name is Julia Chang."

Jin smiled kindly. "Well, I will be here for you. I love this place and I cared a lot about Leslie and you seem very nice as well, so, don't you worry about a thing. If those creeps come back, they'll get a special escort right out of the café."

Julia smiled at the handsome man in front of her, whose hands were still on top of hers. So soft, yet so strong. She glanced down, Jin noticed it.

"Ah. I'm sorry," he grinned, slightly embarrassed, as he released her hands. Julia instantly missed the warmth of his hands, as she tucked some locks behind her ear.

Jin finished the last bit of his coffee and was about to leave when Julia stopped him. "Wait a bit," she told him.

She headed into the kitchen, and soon she came back with a big white cup of coffee.

"Here. This is on the house… for a special customer," Julia said, smiling shyly as she placed the coffee on the bar.

"Thank you," he said. She bowed, then turned back to her work of doing the dishes.

The bells above the door rang as a couple entered the café.

"Good evening!" Julia chirped, putting down a cup she just washed, and heading over to the new customers. They returned her smile.

"Table for two? Non-smoking? Yes, how about this table, sir?" Julia asked the gentleman.

The couple sat down and Julia handed them a menu. "Here you go. When you have decided about your order, just call me and I will be right here."

Julia went back behind the bar to look for some matches to light the candle on top of the couple's table. Jin once more examined her concentrated, yet beautiful face and he felt like he had to help her around here.

"Julia?"

At the sound of her own name, the brown-haired woman froze momentarily and not long after, she met the gentle gaze of Jin.

"If it's okay, I would like to help you a bit around here. You certainly can't do everything by yourself all alone, and if those creeps return, I want to be here to protect you."

Julia's heart skipped a beat, at those words.

"I… do you mean that?" she stuttered.

Jin nodded. "Yeah, I love this place and you seem like such a nice person. Leslie left his most precious possession in your hands, so he must've known you were a trustworthy and good person as well. So please, let me help you."

Julia felt some tears of joy well up in her eyes. Rarely had she met such an incredibly nice and sincere person as the handsome man sitting in front of her.

She nodded, then smiled.

Jin smiled as well, holding out his hand. She shook his hand. "Thank you," she whispered.

The black-haired man then asked her something, which made her laugh.

"Is it okay, though, if I call you Julia?"

The brown-haired woman laughed heartily, since he'd already called her by her name. But she didn't mind.

She flashed him a warm smile and nodded, before heading over to the couple to take their order, thinking about the raven-haired man sitting at the bar.

'Everything will be all right, Mr. Tanaka, for a handsome prince has come to my rescue.'

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's note: Hello everybody! I was suddenly inspired to write a Tekken story again. And yes, again a Jin/Julia love story! Yay. **

**I want to dedicate this story to LamboCJ****, because they sent me a really nice message the other day concerning my big fic "A Never Ending Friendship", and I felt so happy that someone appreciates the fic so much, after so many years. Thank you so much, also thank you to all the rest that read my fic and to those who've read this chapter.**

**Was it any good?**

**Please review if you liked it. Flames will be ignored. Thank you so much for reading!**

**MissDbzMedabots**


	2. And He Saved Me

Already the last part of Heart Hotel :D****

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken (Namco), but I do own the plot of this story. Everything here is written solely for entertainment purposes.  


* * *

**  
The Prince Saved Me**

Two months had passed in Odaiba, Japan.

The Heart Hotel was still open and the number of customers had slowly but steadily been increasing again, as Jin and Julia thought of new unique and delicious meals and drinks to serve.

Waitress and owner Julia had taught Jin everything he needed to know, from cooking to making milkshakes. And he was a fast learner. He had made some mistakes, but he laughed about them and improved. He was so cute…

Julia had quickly grown fond of the dark-haired man who had come to her one evening in mid-August, assuring her everything would be fine, offering her his help.

Initially she had accepted his help, but later she wondered if he'd have the time to help her.

"There's so much you must know, and you already have a job… it will be so hard on you," the brown-haired woman had said concerned, but the business man only smiled.

"Don't you worry," he had said, voice full of faith, "I work at the office during the day. The café opens at 7pm, so I'll always be here to help you, for as long as you want me around."

* * *

  
It was now October, and a cold breeze blew around the streets of Odaiba, which were covered by golden autumn leaves.

Jin smiled at the beautiful sight of this wonderful season, before he entered the café.

"Hey Jin! Thanks for coming again," a familiar female voice called.

The man approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up from her work. "You don't have to thank me anymore, Julia. I'm happy, working here beside you."

She put down the cloth she was using to clean the tables, and embraced him shortly.

"_Thanks_ Jin," she whispered teasingly.

Jin pulled back and tapped the tip of her nose playfully with his index finger. "Very funny, Jules. I'll go grab my outfit and start cooking."

She watched him disappear into the kitchen and sighed a dreamy sigh. He really was a prince.

As she continued to smile to herself, she cleaned and prepared the last of the table for tonight's customers. It was now 5 minutes till 7.

She put away the cloth in the kitchen and grabbed the matches to light the candles on the tables, when the bells rang.

"Good evening!" Julia said, approaching the group of customers.

"Table for a group of six, please," a lady in a red dress said.

"Of course, ma'am, right this way."

* * *

  
When Julia had taken the order of the customers, she skipped into the kitchen, stopping in her tracks as she caught sight of Jin.

"Oh, Julia, sorry, I decided to prepare some dishes first…" he said, the white shirt of his uniform in his hands.

The young woman gazed at his muscular chest, then blinked, as Jin pulled the white shirt over his head.

"Ah. Of course," she laughed nervously, heart beating fast.

Even with the long-sleeved white shirt of the uniform on, her business partner and friend still looked incredibly sexy. The tight shirt showed off his muscles perfectly. He just looked perfect.

Julia tried to shake away the thought, knowing he wouldn't be around forever here, since he had a way better job at the big company he worked for during the day. But still… somehow, she was falling for him. Deeper and deeper each day.

"Well," she put her thoughts aside, " A group of six entered and I already took their orders. They chose the autumn buffet!" She said as she approached Jin, putting down the notepad with the order.

Jin smiled. "Told you it'd be popular!"

She giggled and whacked him on the shoulder. "I know, I know! Now let's start cooking some delicious food!"

Jin nodded. "Well, I already prepared the autumn buffet salad," he said, handing her two big plates, full of fresh salad and other vegetables.

She effortlessly took them on her arms as she smiled. "See you in a bit!"

Then she left the kitchen.

Jin walked to the kitchen door and watched how the beautiful brunette served the salad to the customers, they were smiling. Julia returned their smile, like sunshine.

The man sighed dreamily before heading back to the task at hand, thinking about Julia. He really liked her.

He smiled as he started preparing the soufflé. This autumn buffet was going to be delicious!

* * *

  
A few hours and a few customers later, it was already about time to close down.

"Jin, could you help me with a few plates here? There's just too much for me to carry," Julia called to the kitchen.

The raven-haired man emerged from the kitchen, a drying cloth resting on his shoulder, a smile on his face.

He easily took the remaining 3 plates on the table and carried them to the kitchen, followed by Julia.

The kitchen, as usual, wasn't such a mess. Jin and Julia kept it clean, because they both hated messy places. The only messy area was the sink with the dirty dishes, cups and cutlery.

"I'll get started on this right away, Jules. We might finish before midnight," Jin said hopefully.

"Sure Jin, I'll clean the tables quickly and then help you out here."

Julia grabbed the cleaning bucket, as Jin turned on the water.

Julia rapidly cleaned the tables, humming a soft tune to herself. After cleaning another table, she remained gazing at a dark red candle for a while, unconsciously thinking about the handsome man in the kitchen.

She closed her eyes momentarily, smiling stupidly to herself. "As if… c'mon, you've got work to do!" She told herself sternly, before heading over to the next table.

While she was cleaning, she suddenly heard the familiar bells at the door. "Sorry, but we're… closed," she trailed off as she looked up to see the 3 men that had threatened her in summer.

One of them remained at the door, while the other two wasted no time approaching Julia. The leader carried a handgun in the pocket of his jacket.

"It's time to pay, Chang."

Brown eyes widened with fear. "Please leave," she begged.

"If you call your _boyfriend_, he's a goner. So hand over the cash right now, and you and the punk will live to tell about things," he snarled, grabbing Julia by the hair.

She winced at the sudden pain, but she knew she had to do something fast.

"We'll see about that!"

She kneed him in the crotch, making him bend over instantly, moaning in pain. She crouched, sweeping him off of his feet in a low, twirling kick. He staggered backwards but didn't fall and then threw himself at her, grabbing her tight, holding his handgun at her temple.

"Move or speak and you're dead."

"Drop the gun."

The criminal looked right to see the black-haired man standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Drop the gun, NOW," Jin growled dangerously, dark brown eyes glaring. He slowly approached the man holding Julia. She looked scared.

"Jin," she whispered.

"Be quiet!" The criminal roared. "You, get him!" He commanded the other criminal.

The tall brown-haired man nodded and attacked Jin right away, trying to punch him in the face, but Jin was faster and crouched, then punched the criminal hard in the gut. The man gritted his teeth and fell to the floor.

The man holding Julia became worried. "Stay back!"

The petrified brunette in his grip suddenly did a low kick back, right onto his knee, making the criminal slump and loosen his grip on her. She sprinted away as Jin threw himself at the criminal, grabbing the hand which held the gun with both of his hands, pointing it at the ceiling.

Jin was determined to keep the gun away from Julia, and himself.

Julia looked at her friend who was still struggling with the leader in the middle of the café. Jin's grip on the man's hand was strong, but Julia thought it would be best to distract the criminal.

Flipping the main light switch, the lights in the café went off, save for the candles, and the leader quickly turned around to see what was going on. That's when Jin knocked the gun from the man's hand and punched him right in the face. The expensive looking sunglasses fell, the glasses shattering on the tiles of the floor.

The pale gray eyes of the criminal were full of fear as Jin punched him away, jumped at him, performing a low, spinning kick, knocking him off of his feet.

Julia could only stare at Jin handling the criminal who had threatened her twice. He looked like he was almost calling for his mommy as Jin grabbed him by the arm, turned and flipped him over his back.

The criminal landed right onto his broken sunglasses and didn't look like he would be getting up again anytime soon. Jin turned at Julia, who seemed relieved, but then, seemingly out of nowhere, the two other criminals attacked Jin, one punching Jin in the face.

"Jin! Watch out!" Julia screamed.

The man staggered backwards, his lip bleeding a bit. His eyes narrowed at the criminals. "I'll get you!" He ran right forward, grabbing one of them by the collar, before smashing him around and against his partner. Both criminals dropped to the floor, next to their boss.

Julia had gotten to the phone and called the police.

Soon red flashing lights were seen outside the heart-shaped windows of the café, and the police quickly entered, guns pointed forward. They quickly lowered their guns when they saw the criminals knocked-out in the middle of the café.

They could easily be apprehended.

"They will never bother you again," one police officer said, before bidding them a good night.

Jin closed the door and turned, facing Julia. She still looked shocked about everything that happened. He approached her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, everything's fine now. They'll never bother you again, Julia."

She sobbed quietly against his strong shoulder. "I was so scared they would hurt you, are you okay?"

The brown haired woman pulled back from the embrace and gasped. "Jin! Your lip is bleeding!"

Jin smiled softly. "I'm fine Julia, don't worry," but Julia would have none of that and quickly grabbed the first aid kit from behind the bar.

She cleaned the lip carefully, her eyes and Jin's locking. His rich brown pools sparkled with emotion. She felt her heart starting to beat faster.

"All done now…" she whispered, putting the kit away, before meeting his eyes again. She was so thankful he was uninjured. She had started to care a lot for him, although he would probably leave within a short time, now that the criminals were apprehended and probably headed for a long jail time.

None of them spoke as she reached out her hand and let her fingers tentatively grace his injured lip. He seemed to hold his breath momentarily.

Julia saw the candle light playing with the shades of rich browns in Jin's eyes, before she lowered her hand and looked down sadly.

"Well, I guess you'll be leaving the café soon, huh, Jin, now that the criminals are apprehended," she started as she toyed with the edge of her skirt absentmindedly.

Jin ran a hand through his hair. He knew the criminals wouldn't be there to bother the café for a long, long time, but he really didn't want to leave… because he cared too much about the café, but especially because he had grown so fond of the beautiful woman with the splendid smile standing in front of him, who now refused to meet his eye.

"Julia," he whispered, approaching her.

She looked up, unsure of what he was going to say. Jin met her eyes, those beautiful chocolaty brown eyes, in which crystal tears sparkled.

"It's fine," she assured him, although her voice faltered.

"It really is! You said you would help me, and protect me, and you did. You saved me… And now, now you can move on with your own life and career," she trembled.

Jin raised his arms, big hands cupping the pretty face of his friend, making her look at him questioningly.

"I will be here with you for forever if you would have me here, Julia. I grew fond of you and I would hate to see you upset. I want you to be happy," he whispered lovingly, gazing into her eyes.

"Jin, I…"

The beautiful woman in his arms trembled, tears threatening to fall, as Jin kissed her chastely. Jin pulled back, seeing how Julia's brown eyes sparkled with love, hope and… fear? He leaned in again and caught her lips once more in a tender kiss. He kissed her upper lip passionately, when she moaned ever so slightly and parted her lips, their tongues met, engaging in a romantic dance. Her arms came up behind his back, holding him close.

When they were out of breath, they pulled back, remaining in each other's embrace.

Jin smiled.

"I love you, Julia. And if you'll let me, I'll stay by your side from now until forever."

"Please stay with me forever."

Then they kissed again in the soft candle light, as the autumn wind quietly howled outside the Heart Hotel.

* * *

**The End**

Thanks to everyone for reading :)**  
**


End file.
